Wilkinson Sword (brand)
Wilkinson Sword is a brand name for companies that make gardening tools and razors. Wilkinson Sword's origins are in the manufacture of swords. The company was founded in London in 1772 by Henry Nock. The brand is currently owned by Energizer Holdings. Past product lines have included guns, bayonets, and other objects such as typewriters, garden shears, scissors, Wire wool and motorcycles. Wilkinson Sword has manufactured its products in three UK locations over the years: in London, (Chelsea and Acton), Cramlington in Northumberland and Bridgend in Wales, where they made gardening tools. In 2000 it closed its razor plant in the UK and consolidated production in Germany. Motorcycle production Wilkinson Sword produced some of the earliest motorcycles in 1903. These were two-cylinder machines with French engines made by Antoine, which were marketed by a garage in Chelsea in London – one of the first motorcycle dealerships in the UK. The venture was not a success however. In 1911 Wilkinson developed and manufactured the Wilkinson TMC, a luxury touring motorcycle between 1911 and 1916, when production was stopped by the First World War. The first 'Wilkinsons' were originally designed for military reconnaissance by P G Tacchi, who was granted a patent for the design in 1908. Demonstrated to the British military in the summer of 1908, the Wilkinson motorcycle failed to impress the authorities, despite optional accessories including a sidecar complete with Maxim machine gun – and a steering wheel instead of handlebars. Undaunted, the company continued development and exhibited a new version a year later at the Stanley Clyde Motorcycle Show at the Agricultural Hall, Islington, London in 1909. Only about 250 Wilkinsons were produced before the First World War restrictions brought the line to its end in spring 1916 and the Wilkinson company had to produce thousands of bayonets for the war effort. After the war they decided to continue to develop the in-line four engine – but in a new car called the Deemster, and they never returned to motorcycle production. Merger to form: Wilkinson Match In 1973 Wilkinson Sword merged with The British Match Corporation to form a new company '''Wilkinson Match'.*Company history This was intended to create a bigger company, with a bigger advertising budget, to enable the company to fight its American rival in the consumer shaving market: The Gillette Company; and its British subsidiary, Gillette. In this advertising war, Wilkinson Sword made full use of its long and proud tradition of sword making in its television commercials. Wilkinson Match was then bought by an American company Allegheny Ludlum, from Pittsburgh, who later became bankrupt. Wilkinson Match was then owned by Stora Group and Swedish Match NV (formerly Eemland Management Services BV). Most of the former Bryant and May half of Wilkinson Match was closed down or sold off in the late 1970s and early 1980s, including the Bryant and May Factory, Bow and the Bryant and May Factory, Melbourne. The gardening tools division was sold to Fiskars in the 1990s. Products * Wilkinson Sword Hydro: Wilkinson's Sword redesigned razor system released on April 6, 2010. ** Wilkinson Sword Hydro 5 ''': A 5 blade razor system with "skin guards advanced hydrating gel and a flip trimmer". ** '''Wilkinson Sword Hydro 3: A 3 blade razor system similar to the 5 blade system but all for a flip trimmer. * Wilkinson Sword Intuition: A women's shaving system that lathers and shaves at the same time. * Wilkinson Sword Quattro: a four-bladed razor for men, introduced in 2003. The Quattro Midnight and Quattro Titanium are models with redesigned handles and different color schemes from the original Quattro. ** Quattro Power: A motorized version of the Quattro; it is supposed to reduce friction. The Quattro Titanium Power is a Quattro Power with a different color scheme and Quattro Titanium cartridges. The Quattro Power is powered by a single AAA battery. ** Quattro Titanium: includes a titanium coating on the blades that is claimed to reduce irritation. ** Quattro for Women: A modified version of the Quattro with a feminine color scheme. * Wilkinson Sword Protector: A razor that is claimed to protect against nicks. * Wilkinson Sword Protector 3D: A Disposable Razor * Wilkinson Sword Xtreme3: A three blade men's shaving razor. ** Wilkinson Sword XTreme3 Disposable: A disposable version of the Xtreme3, introduced in 1999. ** Wilkinson Sword Extra 2 Sensitive: A two-bladed disposable razor that comes in four different varieties * Wilkinson Sword Classic: A budget, entry level double edged safety razor produced exclusively for the European market. Wilkinson still also makes double edge razor blades for safety razors as pictured above. Wilkinson Sword today Shaving products The company is owned by Energizer Holdings who bought the Company from Pfizer in 2003. The company produces a four-blade razor that is marketed under the Wilkinson Sword brand in Europe and the Schick brand in North America and Australia. The Wilkinson Sword-branded razors are made in Germany. Transfer of production to Germany Gardening tools The gardening tools company was owned by Finnish company Fiskars and is based in Bridgend, Wales. Disposal of the sword business The Acton sword factory closed, and sword production ceased on 15 September 2005. Most of the Wilkinson Sword machinery, tools and equipment was purchased by the oldest producing sword factory in the world, WKC (Weyersberg, Kirschbaum & Cie) of Solingen, Germany. Amongst these items were most of the current British MOD Pattern Sword and Scabbard tools as well as the original blade roll forge of Wilkinson. These are currently used to produce ceremonial swords and scabbards for military and police forces worldwide. Robert Pooley purchased sword drawings and forging machinery from Wilkinson Sword and sent them to India. He then set up his own company Pooley Sword which finishes and engraves swords forged in India. References External links *Wilkinson Sword Homepage *Worldwide site *Wilkinson Sword Garden Range Homepage Category:British brands Category:Companies founded in 1772 Category:Companies founded in the 18th century Category:Manufacturing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Manufacturing industries in London Category:Motorcycle manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Companies of the United Kingdom